


Couple Friends

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Jack being Jack, Jack loves Mac's Boyfriend, M/M, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Post Op, casual conversations, post op rituals, short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Jasper has been staying at Mac's house on a (forced) Vacation (as put in place by his boss for overworking himself) and Mac finally comes home from a long op. He comes home, and Jasper has met the Newest Couple on the Block, and has decided they need couple friends(A lot of post op rituals, and Jack is around to ease Mac's anxiety, and later is around to bring dinner and yells about Decency or Something)





	Couple Friends

Mac is checked out by the Phoenix doctor, post an excruciatingly long op, Jack standing next to him. “So…. what’s your boyfriend doing at your house again?”

“He’s worked non stop for weeks, and before we were assigned this really long op, he was on the phone saying Dallas was making him take a month off, to just mentally recuperate, and I insisted he come stay here for a bit. Get a tan, go to the beach, take a few hikes. And, as far as I know, he’s only been around the past 6 days, something about being worried about his frog Mitzy.”

“He has a frog?”

“Wild frog, she usually has babies in his pond, but this year had them in the river. He wanted to make sure the babies survived.”

Jack nods, not really questioning it, mostly because Mac himself seemed a bit confused by his boyfriends behaviors. 

“Did they survive?” Leanna asks curiously from the table beside him.

“I uhh, only really skimmed his messages on the plane, but I imagine they did.”

They all nod, Mac taking out his phone concerned. “You think he was okay, being alone at the house? I mean, I know he makes friends wherever he goes, but like… I don’t know, now I feel bad.”

“Mac, he’s a grown man, I’m pretty sure he was fine,” Jack assures. “You want me to bring dinner tonight?”

“Long as he didn’t make it,” Mac agrees and Jack nods. 

“He’s probably bought you a pet by now.”

Mac laughs. “You know, he can take it home. Actually, I think he brought Whiskey with him.”

“Whiskey?”

“His cat.” 

Jack nods, and soon, the doctor gives Mac his clearance. He and the others split, to go home and change into clean, fresh clothes. Mac is excited at the prospect of wearing a clean pair of jeans that doesn’t stick to his legs from sweat, and dirt that’s somehow seeped in, a warm shirt that smelled like laundry detergent and not sweat, or blood, or something else that wasn’t really pleasant. Maybe even one of Jasper’s shirts, the ones he’s been wearing all day, that smelled a lot like his aftershave, mixed with his cologne; the one he used when he was just sitting around the house. 

Mac parks in the driveway, and is more than relieved to be home, to see Jasper’s rental in the driveway. He turns the car off, grabs his bag from the side and goes up the driveway, and to the front door, unlocking it as quickly as he can before walking in. His shoulders slump in relief as he steps inside to the warm, fresh scent of something doughy and buttery in the oven, and the sound of Jasper’s favorite show playing on the TV. 

“Jones, you home?” Jasper calls, getting up to see who’s at the door, and Mac can see the sort of defensive stance he’s taken, leaning against the door as he shuts it. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he calls back, Jasper already into view and walking over, and they both smile. “Something smells really good.”

“Croissants for breakfast tomorrow. I got bored,” he admits, taking Mac in by the waist, watching as Mac pliantly follows, hands settling onto his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. Where’s Whiskey?”

“Refused to come with,” he says sadly. “But, I’ve actually made some pals, so this has actually been very exciting.”

“As opposed to when it’s just me and you,” Mac teases, leaning in a bit closer for a hello kiss. Jasper laughs, pressing a steady, welcoming kiss to Macs lips, tongue sweet with the taste of coffee. Mac missed him, so, so much. 

“Oh please, you’re the most exciting person I know. But, you know, you weren’t here, so I… improvised.” 

Mac laughs, kissing Jasper again. “Mm… I’m going to shower, and then I want to hear all about it.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Jasper promises. 

“Also, what did you sleep in yesterday? I want to wear it.”

“Actually, uhh I wore your MIT sweatshirt to bed,” Jasper admits shyly, and Mac softens. “But you can wear the shirt on your desk chair. I wore it yesterday afternoon while hosting.”

“Your new pals, I’m assuming.”

Jasper nods. “Indeed… Actually, they’re your new neighbors. Hot, young couple in their late twenties, making bank off some internet business.”

“So they’re professional scammers?”

“Most likely, but you know. Whatever makes their world go round, right?”

Mac smiles, giving Jasper one last kiss before going off to his room and to the private bathroom there. He strips in the bathroom, running the water so it’s warm, and drops his clothes in the hamper; all previous laundry done. He shaves in the shower, mostly to save time, and mostly because it’s a lot easier to shave pubic hair in the shower usually, and he scrubs his skin until he’s sure all the dirt is gone. Washes his hair until he feels the grease wash out. 

Feeling clean is the best part of coming home from an op- taking a shower, washing his face. He thinks maybe later he’ll convince Jasper to do a face mask with him, because he thinks they’re relaxing and having nice skin is preferable to not having nice skin. 

Once he’s dry, he puts on fresh briefs, and his favorite joggers, and throws Jasper’s tshirt on. He puts a fleece plaid on top, because he thinks it’s chilly out. He meets Jasper back in the kitchen, watching as he gently drizzles white chocolate over the croissants. “Pain au chocolat blanche,” he fills in, and Mac nods, understanding.

“With that almond filling you make?”

“Hmm,” Jasper says, though it’s more affirmitive than inquisitive. He offers one to Mac, the croissants still hot, and the chocolate still dripping, and the filling must be warm. That was how Mac like them most. He takes a bite as Jasper holds it, and he’d filled them enough that Mac gets a taste of the sweet almond filling on that first bite. He hums blissfully, Jasper taking a bite of his own creation. They share the croissant, peacefully, just leaning together.

“So, what did you do with your new friends?”

“Went on a hike yesterday morning with them, a picnic with a group of people I met on the beach the second day I was here.”

“Oh that’s nice.”

“Your new neighbors- Ashely and Dustin- are the ones I went hiking with. I told them you were on a business trip, but I’d invite them over once you were home.”

“Oh…?” Mac says uneasily.

“Mmhm… What’s with the look? We could desperately use at least one set of couple friends. Someone to double date with.”

“We have Bozer and Leanna.”

“That’s different. They’re family more than they ever will be friends to you.”

“I didn’t even know I had new neighbors.”

“I baked them blondies and brought them over to congratulate them.”

“You made blondies?”

“Well, vegan blondies.”

Mac laughs. “That’s a lot more characteristic of you.”

“I just think, it wouldn’t hurt either of us if we socialized a little more with people outside of our social of work.”

“I guess, but-”

“And they live across the street, you can see them any time.”

“Okay but-”

“And it would be good for you to have normal people to talk to about normal things. Like pasta recipes, or your favorite dog.”

“Is that what you spoke about the whole time?”

“Well, some of it. Besides, you’d like them I think. Come on, please? Just one double date- we have them for dinner, we play cards with them, and if you really hate them, I promise I won’t subject you to speaking to them again.”

Mac squints at Jasper and Jasper leans in, kissing along Mac’s neck. “Please? I promise I’ll compensate well.”

Mac laughs, taking the last bite of Croissant and squinting a bit. “Mm, you always compensate well. So… what am I really missing out on?”

“A fun game night with some really cool people.”

“Are they cool because they have the same diet as you, or cool because they’ve scammed people with a health business?”

“Hey now, we don’t call ourselves out for doing government dirty work, we shouldn’t call them out either.”

“But we are calling them out.”

“You just want to be a hermit.”

“I have friends!”

“Jack doesn’t count as a friend.”

“Why not?”

“You  _ know  _ why. Also, just because you do lab work with them, doesn’t mean they count either.”

“Reese _ is  _ my friend,” Mac defends.

“But he’s a work friend.”

“Work friends are still friends!”

"Mac, honey…”

“Jessie, honey-”

“Just one night, Saturday night, we’ll take them to that dive bar, with the live music.”

“That’s  _ our  _ spot. Our favorite spot.” 

Jasper laughs. “We can share, can’t we?”

“No.”

“Then, we can go to-”

“I don’t see why you’re so set on us making new outsider friends suddenly.”

“Because you have neighbors who don’t know you’re a scientist loon, and aren’t like ninety years old, so I really don’t think it’d hurt to just… you know, maybe go to half apps at Applebees or something.”

“You hate Applebees- or any chain restaurant really.”

“You love Applebees,” Jasper says sympathetically and Mac takes a deep breath.

“We do our chores on Saturday.”

“So maybe tomorrow, just for drinks and cards on the deck.”

“We’re…. Busy tomorrow.”

“Doing what?” Jasper asks, putting down his pastry bag, finishing frosting the croissants and taking them to chill in the in the fridge. 

“It’s a surprise..?” Mac says.

Jasper laughs, returning and pulling Mac into his arms once again. “How’s friday for lunch then.”

“I hate lunch,” Mac decides, barely missing a beat.

“You hate lunch?” he asks amused.

“I do, I hate lunch.”

“Mac…”

“I just don’t… like meeting new people.”

“I know, but I think this would be good for us. And it’s just one night, us and them, and the fire pit, and if they’re absolutely awful to you, we can never speak to them again. We can move all the way across the country or something. Hide in shame.”

“I don’t know…”

“And if we do, maybe Bozer can stop complaining that you never get invited to block parties.”

“I guess…”

“Do it for the block parties.”

Mac sighs. “Yeah okay… I guess we can… have them over for drinks,” Mac agrees reluctantly, and Jasper kisses him, Mac humming. 

“Thank you,” he coos, Mac smiling a bit. 

“Your welcome, but if it’s awful you have to promise-”

“I do, whatever it is, I promise.”

“I could say anything now-”

“Well that doesn’t matter to me-”

“Because you’d do anything for me?”

“Precisely. And you’d do the same.”

“Your right, I would. I’d do anything for you.”

They were about to kiss again, when the door opens and Jack yells something about hoping their decent and having enough food for a small village. 

“I’m stark naked,” Jasper jokes.

“Yeah, well be less naked, I have dinner. It’s impolite to be naked at dinner.”

“Maybe-”

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Jack says, putting the boxes of food down on the counter, giving Jasper a look, and Jasper lets Mac go, smiling devilishly.

“Know me so well, Mr. Dalton.”

“Oh geez, Mac can you make your boyfriend shut up, please?”

Mac laughs. “I mean, I was but you came in here yelling about decency so… I guess he’s just off the leash now. Can say whatever he wants, and who am I to stop him?”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Yeah okay, grab the plates, Riley and the rest are gonna be here any minute now.”

Mac nods, Jack taking the food to relocate, and Jasper kisses Mac quick. 

“Compensation starts tonight by the way,” Mac whispers. “So uh… don’t get too drunk or tired or anything.” 

“Deal.” 


End file.
